Traveling to the Past Was Not The Idea
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: The Next Gen kids are blasted to 1995 when James touches an object that looks like a time turner on accident. But the thing about the object? It has markings on it, and has ancient magic- oh, and it can only be used once.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I just thought that I should let you all know that I am working on this little 'companion' piece to my other story, "The Life of Albus Potter". This actually won't happen in the book, but this is just something that I wanted to do. So, for those of you wondering who the OC is, I suggest reading my other book. That is all.**

Also, this is how I imagine Al, Scorpius, and Norrie in my mind:

Hogwarts/Katkid2000-2649014

Now, of course, I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

8888888

Traveling to the Past Was Not the Idea

Chapter One- Welcome to 1995

Elenore Ebony Goyle, age sixteen, was in the attic one day, looking through her father's stuff. Though she liked to go by the nickname of Norrie, she had begun to think that her parents named her when they were drunk or something.

Her father had died when she was thirteen, in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this was the first time she was able to look at her father's things. Her mother was dead; she had never met her, as she had died moments after her birth.

However, her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she could not help but reach for the object that had sparked interest in her.

She grabbed the object. The object was a necklace, and was a nice dark royal blue, and not heavy. It looked very much like a time turner, but there was some differences. There were very detailed gold colored stars along the necklace. Where the white sand would be, was not white sand, but a mist blue-green colored sand. There were ancient ruins, it seemed, along it as well. Norrie did not know what it said.

_"Well, I'm going over to Al's tomorrow… I'll ask Mr. Potter about it then…_" she thought to herself.

Little did she know that she wouldn't get the _time_ to ask him what it was.

**8888888**

The next morning, Norrie and Scorpius (her cousin, and who she lived with) rang the doorbell of 'Potter Palace'.

Meanwhile, Al hear the doorbell ring. His parents were out, and left Teddy in charge, which wasn't the smartest idea in all honesty. He opened the door to Potter Palace (which they had named when he was six, to make fun of 'Malfoy Manor'), and saw his two best friends.

"Hey, Al, mate." Scorpius said as the two shook hands.

"Hey love." Norrie greeted him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey lovey." He said back to her.

"Eww. Please don't do that in front of me." Scorpius said, in disgust.

"Oh, Rosie is here, go find her." Al said. He immediately left to go find his girlfriend.

"How has your summer been?" asked Norrie, as she hugged him.

"Boring until you came." He said as he kissed her forehead. Norrie giggled, which was quite unlike her. Then again, only Al seemed to make her giggle like that.

Suddenly, Teddy, James, Rose, Lily, Hugo, and Scorpius came in right when Al kissed her on the lips, running as if there was an ax murder in the house. James took Norrie's purse, like usual, to see if she had any candy (she usually had muggle mints and muggle gum in there, along with a muggle phone) in there.

Instead, James pulled out what she had found yesterday. As soon as he touched the sand part, a bright yellow and blue light flashed all around them.

**8888888**

Currently, at Grimmuald Place, everybody was enjoying the lovely dinner that Mrs. Weasley cooked in honor of Harry Potter being let off from his trial, and in honor of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger becoming the Gryffindor prefects.

Everybody was chit chatting (either about Qudditch, how the Ministry of Magic was messing things up like usual, school, and various other topics), when there was a very loud noise coming from outside of the kitchen.

CRASH!

"Owww! James, get the hell off me!"

James? Remus Lupin and Sirius Black glanced at each other.

The only person that they knew was James Potter, and he was _dead_. He will be dead for fourteen years this Halloween. James Potter was their best friend.

"Lily! Language!"

The two Mauraders glanced at each other again. This was getting rather creepy and suspicious. Lily?

Lily was another one of their best friends, and she was the wife of James Potter. She, too, I will be dead for fourteen years this Halloween.

"Can. You. All. Just. Get. Off. Of. Me?" Said a angry, stern voice.

"Sorry Albie."

"Don't call me Albie, Teddy."

Mad-Eye Moody, an ex Auror, who had a fake eye in one of his eye sockets, limped out into the hall on his wooden leg.

In the hall, he had his wand out, and faced eight people. "Death Eaters?" He gruffly stated, clearly suspicious of eight harmless looking people.

"What? No, God no!"

"We're from the future!" Said one of the boys, who was one of the younger ones.

"Prove it." Mad-Eye stated, not believing them at all.

"Okay. Use Legimancy." Said the metamorphagus.

"Legimens." Said Mad-Eye, as he looked at the boy with turquoise hair.

Moody saw pictures in his mind of things that certainly proved that they were from the future.

"The truth, you are from the future."

"Well, sir, what year is it?" Said one of the girls.

"1995."

"But... It's 2022!"

"Afraid to tell you, but it's not." Moody scowled.

_"Well, welcome to 1995." _Norrie thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly…**

**And here is a link to what I imagine Rose and Hugo to look like:**

Hogwarts/Katkid2000-2652093

**Norrie, Al, and Scorpius:**

Hogwarts/Katkid2000-2649014

**James and Lily:**

Hogwarts/Katkid2000-2653679

**Teddy: **

Hogwarts/Katkid2000-2653703

**Traveling to the Past Was Not the Idea**

**Chapter Two- Introductions**

Mad-Eye Moody had brought them all into the dirty, slightly livable for humans, dusty, kitchen. The eyes of everybody there were upon them, and it made Norrie feel like she was guilty for doing some sort of crime.

"They are saying they're from the future." Mad-Eye told the others.

"And you believe them?" asked an African American man, who was bald, had brown eyes, and a golden hoop earring in one of his ears.

"Used Legimancy." He stated as if this was completely normal. "They're telling the truth."

Al looked around the kitchen. He recognized a few people- his parents, a few uncles and a few aunts, his grandparents, and the man who looked like Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Well, some introductions are in order, aren't they?" Al's grandmother (who looked noticeably younger), cheerfully stated.

"Well, I guess I will go first, then!" exclaimed James.

He smiled towards the group of people in front of him. He then began to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is James Sirius Potter, and I am seventeen years of age, and I am going to be going into my seventh year at Hogwarts. I am in the wonderful House of Gryffindor, and I play as beater and I am the captain for the team. I have been captain since my sixth year, and I am proud to say that I won us the Qudditch Tournament."

James Sirius Potter had red-brown hair, and it was curly and untamable. It looked much like a modern skater cut. He had brown eyes, fair skin, and a splatter of freckles across his nose, and black nerdy glasses that actually looked really good on him. He was muscular, and a very young looking Hermione thought that he must have abs from all of that Qudditch playing…

"Hi!" began a girl that looked exactly like Ginny (in Bill's opinion), and around the same age as well. "My name is Lily Luna Potter! I'm fourteen, and I will be going into my fourth year at Hogwarts, where I am in the House of Gryffindor. I want to try out for chaser, but this git over here," she pointed to James. "Won't let me, because he's a bugger."

"One knut in the jar when we get home, Lils." said a blue haired boy.

"_More like_ if _we get home."_ The boy thought to himself.

Ginny, as well as everybody else in the room besides the future kids, noticed that the girl looked _exactly _like Ginny.

She had dark, chocolate, warm, kind brown eyes, long, straight red hair in the shade of her mother's hair, had freckles across her face, was average height, and had a pimple on her chin that Ginny (of the past) had at the current time. Her fair skin was like Ginny's as well.

Ron, mocking a terrified look, said, "It's a mini Ginny… Merlin's beard… Poor world…"

Ginny and Lily rolled their eyes, which freaked out just about everyone.

"I'll go next, then." Said a boy who hopped that there was a rather nice reaction.

"My name is Albus, Albus Severus Potter."

Al was just going to continue, when there was an outburst from a man with black, curly hair that must have been recently trimmed, pale, sallow skin, and grey eyes that had a bit of happiness, sadness, emptiness, and outrage in them. Al's first impression was that this man had gone through a lot.

"Why are you named after Snivelus?" the man asked. No, it was more of a demand.

Al shrugged. "I'm not sure, all I know was that my dad said that this Severus Snape guy was the bravest man he ever knew."

"Snivelus? Brave?" asked the man with disbelief.

"Yes, apparently. Now could you _please _let me continue my introduction?" Al said, annoyed.

The man nodded and sat down; he had gotten out of his seat in rage.

"Thank you." Al said coldly, as if he wanted to get this over and done with, now having a slight fear of their reaction…

None the less, though, he continued.

"I go by Al. If you call me Albus, I will hex you into the next millennia."

"ALBUS!" screamed James with a smirk on his face, doubting that he'd actually get hexed.

"Bat bogey hex." Al lazily said as bats started to fly towards James.

James screamed like a girl, and backed away into the other room due to the bats forcing him. Ginny had a smirk on her face.

"That was good… I excel at that hex, you know." Ginny said, and Al smiled.

"I am sixteen, and I will be going into my sixth year at Hogwarts. I just happen to be in the House Slytherin-"

Cue gasps of shock, and utter silence. Al continued after James came back in. James was glaring at him.

"I am the seeker of the Slytherin team."

Al had a long, jet black, wispy, untamable modern day skater cut like James, but Al's hair covered his eyes more. He had fair skin, almond-shaped, emerald green eyes, and was about five foot ten or so. He had few freckles on his face.

"It's mini Harry…"

"Potter. Yea, that'd be because he just happens to be my dad."

"Your mum?" asked Remus Lupin, having a hunch.

"Ginny Weasley."

And Remus' hunch was correct, as usual.

"HE KNOCKS UP MY SISTER!?" Fred Weasley yelled in outrage.

"Three times, actually." Al said.

Norrie laughed, remembering that Fred (or, Professor Weasley to her) had said the same thing, and Al replied with the same thing in their first Transfiguration class."

"What's so- oh yea!" Scorpius said, and the trio (Al, Norrie, and Scorpius) began to laugh.

"Sorry, inside joke…" Al said as he went back to Norrie.

"My name is Rose Weasley. I am also going to be going into my sixth year, and I am in the House of Ravenclaw. I am on the Qudditch team, and I play as the keeper. I am a prefect."

Rose had curly red hair, blue eyes like Ron's, fair skin, and a lot of freckles. Her body structure was exactly like Hermione's.

"Uhm… My name is Hugo Weasley, and I'll be going into my fourth year. I'm a Gryffindor, and I'm the keeper for Gryffindor. Rose is my older sister, and our parents are Ron Weasley and…"

First, Ron took in Hugo's physical appearance. He had hair like his, but it was brown like Hermione's. The boy also had her brown eyes, but Ron's pale skin and freckles.

Why did he look like Hermione?

"Who would want to marry ickle Ronnekins?" teased Fred and George.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are our parents."

The said two blushed, so Scorpius decided to introduce himself to save the two embarrassment.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy-"

"A MALFOY!?"

"I am going to be in my sixth year, and I am a prefect for Slytherin, and I play as a chaser for the Slytherin team. My best friends are Al over here, Rosie, and by force, Elenore."

"DON'T CALL ME ELENORE!" the girl raged, reminding Lupin of Tonks.

"Anyway- my parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

No description was needed for the boy. He looked like the carbon copy of Draco Malfoy- except for the eyes.

He had his mother's eyes. **(A/N: Oh the irony there…)**

"My name is Elenore Ebony Goyle. Call me Norrie- Elenore sounds too… medieval and formal… I am going into my sixth year, and I am in Slytherin. I am a chaser and the captain of the Slytherin Qudditch team. My parents are Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass… who are both dead." She said that last part very quietly, and only a few people heard her.

It was hard to believe that she was a spawn of Goyle in Ron and Harry's opinion. Norrie had long, natural auburn hair that reached the middle of her chest, misty green eyes, fair skin and a few freckles. She was slim, and the exact opposite of her father.

"And I guess that I am the only one left to introduce myself." The boy with turquoise hair, and fair skin with freckles, and hazel eyes said, dreading this.

"I'm twenty-four years old, and I was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and played seeker and was the captain of the team. My profession is an Oblivater. My name is…"

He sighed, dreading the outcome.

"Teddy Remus Lupin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Small little Authors Note here!**

**Okay, so since school has started up again (well, actually, it started,last Wednesday, and today is January 14, 2014 where I live), I will update when I can. I usually type on Word on my computer, then send to my IPad and update from there, but I'm typing this from my Notes on my IPad cuz i have to go to school at 7:20 (it begins at 8:00).**

**I'm in 8th grade, and the musical at school is coming out, and I will be auditioning, like I always do. I'm the fall play I was Charlie Bucket in the play Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Depending on my part, I will have slower updates.**

**I promise you guys weekends!**

**Anyway, I have a lot of MAP testing (I hate those. At least it's my last year for them!) this week and next, and I have a few placements tests today for freshmen year at OHS next year, and I have no fucking idea what's going to be on there...**

**I'm rambling, aren't I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

**Time Travel Was Not the Idea**

**Chapter 3- Cranky!? You yelled at me for getting a cup of milk!**

"Teddy Remus Lupin." Teddy said.

The reaction wasn't what he thought it would be, because a man with scars on his face, light brown hair, and light blue eyes stood up, and said, nervously:

"You aren't a-"

"A werewolf? Nah, I just get really cranky around the full moon."

"Cranky!?" James began. "You yelled at me for getting a cup of milk!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No, James, you were drinking out of the milk jug, and that was last night, when there was a new moon."

"Whose your mother? Who'd Moony end up with?" asked the man who had long black hair.

"Nymphadora Tonks. I'm a metamorphagus."

Tonks ran up and hugged him tight, and reluctantly, Remus did the same as her. Lily and Rose and Norrie smiled, and Scorpius asked, "So, we told you who we are. Now who are some of you guys?"

They introduced themselves. There was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, and Bill Weasley, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Mudungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor Moody.

"Sit down, it's nearly dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Norrie sat next to Al and Scorpius, who sat next to Rose, and so on.

"What is it like... In the future?" A fifteen year old Harry Potter reluctantly asked.

"It's really good! You defeated Voldemort!" James exclaimed, cheerfully.

Everybody from the future looked at him with a glare.

"You idiot! You aren't suppouse to say anything!" Exclaimed Rose as she hit him repetively with a nearby book.

"Whatever. I really can't stand you right now, Rose. I mean, how could you? You know I am so fragile!" James said, mocking hurt, as he put is hand over where his heart would be.

Albus gave a fake sneeze. "Sorry. I must be allergic to bullshit."

He gave a sly smile as everybody laughed.

"ALBUS! There is a child here!" Norrie said as she pointed to Mudungus.

"I will have you know, young lady, that I am forty five!"

"Really? Your short enough to be six at the most."

Everybody laughed. Mrs. Weasley came in, and thankfully, did not ask what they had all been laughing about.

"Wait, why didn't you hex her, Al, when she said your full name?" Asked Ron, curious.

Hermione smiled, and she looked under the table. She saw the intertwined hands of Al and Norrie, but kept it hidden to herself on what she saw once she came back up.

"Dropped my fork." She said, awkwardly, to the amusement of Harry and Ginny. Ron didn't notice, since he was waiting for an answer.

"That would because he is dating my cousin." Scorpius Malfoy snarled.

"Scorpius, we have gone over this. Do not snarl at your best friend!" Rose said, face palming.

"I bet you just don't like seeing them snog, huh, Scorpius?" Said Ron, giving Fred and George the shock of their lives- not being cold towards a Malfoy?

"Yes."

Suddenly, a ringing sound was heard.

Hugo started signing along with it.

"OHHH WE'RE HALFWAY THERE OHHH LIVING ON A PRAYER-"

Then Lily took out the device, and paled as she looked at a caller ID.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! I would just like to point out that I am American, and not British, so if anything is wrong with British stuff, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Gah that sounded like some letter that a teacher would send out. And I'm like 13, and I don't know why I used the word hesitate up there. Too many letters home for projects and crap…**

**Anyway, I am really sorry for the lack of updating lately. You see, today, 1/27/14 I have a snow day, and tomorrow 1/28/14, I have another snow day! I will try to update my other story today too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Time Traveling Was Not the Idea**

**Chapter 4- James the Idiot**

"Lily, just answer the phone." Teddy advised her.

Norrie looked at her pale face, and knew that the caller was Mrs. Potter. Now, Norrie had seen Mrs. Potter yell before. The Howlers that she had sent James over the past few years at school proved that- not to mention that Howler that she had sent to Al… Needless to say, that was the only Howler that Al had received so far.

Lily nodded, and she tapped the word speaker on her phone. She motioned for everybody to be quiet. As soon as you could only hear a crumb drop onto the floor, Lily spoke.

"H-h-hello?" she stuttered.

"Hello, Lily." Mrs. Potter said in a stern tone. 

"Hi, mum. How's everything going?" she said, with a nervous waver in her voice.

"Wonderful," she sarcastically said. "Now, may I speak with James?"

"Sure… but mum, just so you know… your on speaker."

"Good. I can yell at Teddy too."

Teddy gulped. His hair turned white; he was nervous. No, nervous was an understatement. He was terrified.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! AND EDWARD THEODORE LUPIN! YOU WERE SUPPOUSE TO BE WATCHING THE KIDS, AND MAKING SURE THEY DIDN'T GET INTO ANY MISCHIEF!"

The kids from the past looked at the device with shock. Ginny smirked. She obviously was able to tame the future kids somehow. Fred, George and Ron looked at her in fear- looks like the Weasley Women gene passed down to her…

"Anyway… Who is all here with you, Lily?" Mrs. Potter said, regaining calmness.

"Er… Teddy, James, Al, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius and Norrie."

"Okay. Norrie, what happened?" Mrs. Potter asked calmly.

"Hey! How come your not asking _me _what happened!?" James exclaimed.

"Because I _trust _Norrie." She stated, as if it was obvious.

Norrie began to explain what happened.

"Well," she began. "Last night, I was going through my dad's old stuff, and I found this thing that looked like a time turner, but a bit different. I wrapped it up in a cloth, and figured that since I was going over to your house with Scorp the next day, that I would bring it with to ask Mr. Potter about it. I placed it in my purse, and when I got to your house, James looked through my purse like he usually does. Instead of finding the muggle mints and candy I carry around and my phone, he found this and he touched the sand part of it and BOOM! We're all here."

"Okay, thank you Norrie."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Potter."

"Norrie, dear, how many times have I told you? Call me Ginny! And call my husband Harry."

"Er… okay… I was taught that it is impolite to call adults by their first names. One of the only things my dad actually taught me."

"Just call us by our first names, dear. Scorpius does it!"

_"Yeah, well Scorpius is a git at times." _Norrie thought to herself.

"Alright then…" Norrie said.

"Aunt Ginny… Will we get back?" Hugo asked, worried.

"I'm sure you will. Sit tight for the time being. We'll contact you later, okay? Teddy, I understand this wasn't your fault now, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. James… Your in trouble, young man. Love you all, bye."

Mrs. Potter hung up, and Lily put the phone back into her jean pocket.

"I would like to introduce to you all," Rose began.

Al finished for her.

"James the Idiot."

**88888**

Harry stood by the window in his room at Grimmuald Place. It was quite a lot to take in, in his opinion.

Even though these kids weren't his, or related to him yet, he felt in his heart that he needed to protect them. To protect them from Voldemort. He had to make sure that Lord Voldemort didn't find out about them. He didn't want them to die before their time.

Heck, before they were born!

He had to protect them.

He just _had _to.

Just then, a thought burst into his mind:

_"They didn't tell future Ginny where they were…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I really wish I did. If I did I would write this whole book about Albus Potter. Anyway.**

**Traveling to the Past Was Not the Idea**

**Chapter 5: All About You**

Norrie awoke in a house she did not recognize.

_Oh yeah. It's twelve Grimmuald Place in 1995. _She thought to herself.

Sighing, she tumbled out the bed. She had slept in pair of pajamas that Hermione had borrowed to her; she didn't pack anything incase of the accident. Now she thinks she will whenever she goes to the Potter household. She never knew what would happen. She had to remember to yell at James so loud that he'd loose his hearing. He did deserve it after all.

Grabbing the clothes she had worn yesterday, she made her way into the bathroom. She had set the water, undressed, and finally got in to clean herself. She let the warm water droplets roll down her back; it made her feel more relaxed and calm. She knew, however, that it wouldn't last. It never does. After shampooing, conditioning, shaving, and washing her body, she squeezed out her hair, and grabbed the fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around her. She stepped out and dried herself off.

After she got dressed, she combed and blow dried her natural red, wavy hair, and brushed her teeth. Putting a small bit of natural make up on (she always kept it with her for some odd reason), she glanced at herself in the mirror.

_Presentable for 1995._ She thought to herself.

So, she quietly walked through the halls of Grimmuald Place. It was very unclean, and not very fit for human habitation. She liked the appearance of it now, in 2022, however.

Norrie went over to number twelve Grimmuald Place with her Aunt Astoria and, Uncle Draco and her cousin Scorpius sometimes. That was where they held formal dinners. They often invited the Weasley's and the Potter's over for formal dinners. They held them around Christmas and Easter.

As she tip-toed down the stairs, she delicately stepped over the step that would make a rather loud and obnoxious cream if you stepped on it. Of course, though, with her luck, she fell on a random piece of wood and her left hand rested on the creaking stair. A huge creak went through the large house, and she winced.

She held her breath, eyes closed, waiting for someone or something to come. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes; she would of heard someone come.

Taking in a dose of oxygen, she looked around. She looked back at where she started, and sure enough, someone was right in front of her.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Al gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Norrie. I'm a Potter. You have the expect these things."

She chuckled. "Yes, your right, aren't you?"

It was his turn to chuckle and nod.

* * *

Later, Sirius asked the future kids to tell them more about them selves.

"I guess I will go first if you want to know more about me." Al said, closing his eyes, wondering what he should say.

The funny thing is, they slipped Veterisam in all of the future kids drink this morning to really know about them...

Al started.

"Well, I am sixteen years old, and I was sorted into Slytherin when I was in my first year. My bestfriends are Norrie Goyle and Scorpius Malfoy. I have a girlfriend. My best subject is Potions, I am Seeker for the Slytherin Qudditch team. I like to read, uhm... I'm actually a pretty quiet person, and yeah..." Al said in his normal small quiet voice.

James went next.

"Well, I, of course, am James Sirius Potter. I am a prankster, so I'd watch out if I were you. Gryffindor Beater and Qudditch Team Captain. I am in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and I am obviously seventeen. I hope to be a professional Qudditch player once I get out of school. I have had three girlfriends, but now I have one who I actually _love. _It took her forever to agree to go out with me, and Professor McGonagal said that her and I were like a _Lily Evans and James Potter Love Story_."

"Who are those four ladies then?" asked Fred and George Weasley, along with Sirius, wriggling their eyebrows.

"Well, in my third year I asked out Olivia Johnson. She was my girlfriend for about three months... And then she dumped me because she thought I was a bad influence on her because I prank.

"In my fourth year I asked out Amy Boot. We dated for about six months, but then I caught her cheating on me with Allen McCormac. I broke up with her then, and I was _actually _heartbroken.

"And in fifth year... I asked out a girl I had fancied for about five years. I asked out Norrie Goyle. We were together from August first, 2020, to February first, 2021. she was the one who broke up with me because... Because she saw how I treated my brother, and it reminded her of how _her_ brother treated her. And by the way I treated Al, she was reminded of how her father treated her and how her brother treated her. And she couldn't stand to see someone else treated that way."

He gave a sigh.

Lily then spoke. "Well, I am fourteen and in Gryffinodr as you know, and I want to be a Chaser for Gryffindor. I like drawing, reading, and I have a kitten named Missy."

"I'm sixteen and in Ravenclaw, and I am Chaser for Ravenclaw. I am a prefect, and I enjoy reading, learning, and dancing."

_"Mini Hermione, that one is..._" Thought Ron.

"I'm fourteen, in Gryffindor, I play keeper for the Qudditch Team. I enjoy pranking every so often. My favorite team is the Chudley Cannons." Hugo told them.

"As you know, I am out of school, but I was in Gryffindor. I was their Seeker and their Captain from my fifth year to graduation. My job is an Oblivator, and I am engaged to Victorie Weasley. And I am twenty-one years old." Teddy said.

"Uhm, I'm prefect for Slytherin, and I am sixteen. I'm couisns with Norrie and Teddy. I like reading sometimes, and pranking occasionally, when it doesn't get me into any unnecessary trouble. What? Professor McGonagal is pretty scary when she wants to be..." Scorpius said.

"I guess that leaves me. My name is Norrie Goyle, sixteen yeare of age, in Slytherin. Chaser _and_ Captain of the Slytherin Qudditch Team. Uhm, my favorite class probably has to be either Transfiguration or my elective class, Greek Mythology. Oh yeah! I also have a boyfriend. I'm bad at these soft of things..."

"Well, it's a shame your taken, because you are _hot hot hot._" Fred of the past told her, winking.

"DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND, WEASLEY!"


End file.
